Why?
by Ramen2
Summary: Kagome lifted herself up and out of bed. Silently the little girl made her way across the room over to her dad, wondering what he was going to do. Was he going to comfort her? Was her going to hurt her? What was he going to do?
1. Dream On

Why?  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Ramen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha T.T  
  
It was a dark and gloomy day. The rain came down hard, that day.  
  
A young girl ,by the age of seven and a half, opened her eyes, for them only to meet darkness. No lights were on. The room felt so empty.  
  
"She left me here with you…." A dangerously low voice called from the corner of the room.  
  
They young girl jumped slightly, startled by his words," What do you mean?" she asked softly.  
  
"Your mom took Sota, and left me here with you." His voice sounded disgusted. "You pathetic, worthless, stupid girl!" his voice rose at those words.  
  
What had she ever done? The answer soon came to her.  
  
"You were born, you ruined everything!" the low voice continued," Kagome, come here."  
  
Kagome was now crying softly. Her mom left her…. With HIM! Did she deserve this? Was it punishment for being born?  
  
She lifted herself up and out of bed. She silently mad her way across the room over to her dad, wondering what he was going to do. Was he going to comfort her? Was her going to hurt her? What was he going to do?  
  
When she was about a foot away, she saw a big, rough hand reach out for her, and pull her by the hair, none to gently. Kagome shut her eyes tightly. Then, she felt something ram into her stomach. Kagome fell to her knees, trying to find her breath. Before she could, she was pulled up by her hair, and then felt her face interact with her dresser.  
  
"You stupid girl, you're such a baby!" was the last thing she heard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke with a start. Sweat made its way down her rosy cheeks.  
  
It was a dream, more like a memory to her. She still remembered that day very well. It was the first. The first time her dad had beat her. This dream felt so real. She had felt the pain. Both physically and mentally.  
  
Was it really her fault he beat her?  
  
If not, then why? Why did he beat her? Why did he insult her? Why?  
  
The questions burned in her head. Kagome didn't know, and didn't dare to ask.  
  
She had better get some sleep. Tomorrow was a new start, at a new school, in a new town.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had woken up Kagome. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. No rain, not clouds, just pure blue sky.  
  
A new school. Another one. Kagome had moved so many times in her life due to her beatings from her dad. Her father didn't want anyone to get suspicious. He didn't want anyone to find out. Kagome had tried to tell someone before, but they didn't believe her. No one would. To Kagome, there seemed to be no hope what so ever. Despair.  
  
At the end of the month, Kagome would probably be in a new city.  
  
--5 minutes later--  
  
Kagome walked down stairs silently, not wanting to disturb her dad. She grabbed one of the breakfast bars and ran out the door.  
  
She ran all the way to the school and stopped right at the front lawn. Kagome caught her breath and went in, to the office. After the bell rang, she was escorted to her first period class, math.  
  
"Here is your class." The young man who had escorted her there said pointing to the door.  
  
Kagome nodded and watched him leave. She silently opened the door, hoping no one would notice, hoping she would be invisible.  
  
The teacher looked up from her desk and looked at Kagome with a warm smile.  
  
"Why hello there, you must be the new student. Come over here." The teacher gestured her to come to the center of the room. Kagome did as ordered.  
  
"Class, this is our new student, her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome blushed as most eyes turned on her. She heard a few muffled whistles and some hisses from the other girls.  
  
"You may sit over there." The teacher pointed to an empty desk by the window.  
  
Kagome walked over to her desk. She was greeted by her desk partner.  
  
"Hello there, my name is Sango. Nice to meet you, and welcome to our school." She smiled and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Kagome said taking her seat.  
  
"Why hello there new girl." The two girls whirled around and looked at the boy standing in front of them.  
  
Sango sighed,"Miroku, just leave her alone."  
  
"Have we met? You know my name, but I sure don't know yours. Care to tell me?" He then took her hand and attempted to kiss it if she hadn't smacked him.  
  
Miroku fell to the floor. The teacher didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I see no need to tell you my name."  
  
"No need to get physical." Miroku said getting up and off the floor only to taker her hand again.  
  
"Are you always this persistent?!" Sango asked.  
  
"Only for you, fair lady."  
  
Sango sighed and took her hand back.  
  
"Are all boys like this at your school?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, just this pervert." She replied pointing to Miroku.  
  
"It's rude to point." Miroku said.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and then looked at the teacher.  
  
Kagome liked this school. She had a friend. On the first day! She only wished she could stay here for a long time. How long could she go without making her dad mad?  
  
"You're late."  
  
The voice broke Kagome from her thoughts. She looked up to see a young boy with long silver hair and amber eyes.  
  
"No, really?" he said coolly.  
  
'He must be popular.' Kagome thought. She had noticed some girls try and get his attention as he made his way to his seat. 'Grrr. I can't stand those kind of people.'  
  
Sango looked at her friend and then said,"That's Inuyasha. Every girl in school tries to get his attention. I don't see why."  
  
"I don't see why either, I can't stand people like him."  
  
"I think we'll get a long great." Sango said and she smiled once again at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled back and said," I think we'll get a long great, too."  
  
"In case you didn't know," the teacher said," we have a new student." Then she pointed to Kagome," please stand up."  
  
Kagome did as asked  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, and she looked back. Both faces expressionless.  
  
Then she sat down without saying one word.  
  
"You go girl." Sango said to her new friend.  
  
'Feh, bitch!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I could have written more, but my fruitcake brother is kicking me off. So, more later!!! Review plz? I need to know if u like it or not! Thx!  
  
~Ramen~ 


	2. Guilty Weakness

Why?  
  
By:Ramen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own didly squat. That means Inuyasha, too.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The teacher cleared her throat to break the odd silence.  
  
She then continued with the lesson.  
  
Class went by slowly. The teacher had gave the class an assignment and now they were working on it.  
  
"This is too easy!" Sango said just finishing her sixth problem.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just finished." Kagome said closing her book and putting away her pencil.  
  
Sango looked at her new friend, amazed," You must really like math."  
  
"Nah, I can't stand it, I just don't want homework."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I'll be done in a minute, so then we can talk about stuff."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, then looked out the window. She watched as a family of four birds flew by. She sighed quietly so Sango wouldn't ask, but couldn't hide the look on her face.  
  
The birds chirped happily. There looked to be two adults, a mom and a dad, and two children. 'Why couldn't my life be like that?' Kagome asked herself,' Why can't I have a whole family. A family that is together, and loves each other. One that is not abusive... one with a father that loves you...' Kagome thought for a moment," Why does he do this to me?" she accidentally said out loud.  
  
"Hmm? Why does who do what to you?" Sango looked at Kagome worryingly.  
  
Kagome looked confused, then she remembered what she said,' Opps, I said it out loud.'  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something stupid."  
  
"Like...?"  
  
Kagome hesitated. She couldn't tell her. She wouldn't. Sango wouldn't believe her.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Okay, whatever. But, Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sango," you can tell me anything." Sango smiled and Kagome faked a smile back.  
  
"I know." She replied. 'I can't' she thought.  
  
The girls talked for the remainder of the period and found out that they had all the same classes.  
  
"Miroku, Leave us alone!" Sango barked at Miroku.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."  
  
"And why is that?" She asked.  
  
"I am drawn to both of you by your beauty." He then grabbed both of their hands," Kagome, Sango, will you do me pleasure of bearing my children?" (A/N: Miroku finally figured out Sango's name.)  
  
Sango and Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha stepped up the Miroku," Why would you ask that to these stupid girls?"  
  
"Nani? Stupid? Whatever. You're the brainless one." Kagome said, forgetting about Miroku.  
  
"Shut up, wench." Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Make me!" Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised, but didn't show it. No girl would stand up to him.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha spat, then turned and walked away.  
  
Sango looked at her friend," Wow, you're the first girl to stand up to him. Way to go!"  
  
They walked to their next class and sat down in the desks that were nearest to the window. Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku walk in the room 10 seconds till the bell rang. 'Great..' Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
Miroku sat down next to Sango," So we meet again."  
  
"Shut up Miroku." Sango said not even looking at him.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome (since it is a four person table and Miroku was already sitting next to Sango).  
  
Class started and everyone was now working on a worksheet about.. soil erosion. (A/N: eh... soil erosion.. eh..)  
  
Kagome stared out the window, once again. She remembered the dream , wait, no memory she had last night. She felt the pain of being called worthless, pathetic... and stupid. She twitched and she heard them being said in her head. She slowly moved her head down to look at the paper. She let her bangs hide her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. What was with this girl? She was twitching.. how strange. Inuyasha poked her in the ribs, and she fell off her chair onto the ground. There was still a bruise there that didn't heal from the last beating.  
  
"Geez.. You're so freakin' weak." Inuyasha said, staring at her.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground, not bothering to get up. She had been called weak before. By her father. She was weak. She was pathetic. She was stupid. Maybe her father was right.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hope u liked this chappy!!! Sry it took so long.I've been kinda busy lately. But, if u want more... u gotta Review. I will be updating my other story soon. Aight, Ja Ne ya'll!  
  
::Ramen:: 


	3. Notes Of Curiosity

GOMEN!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! I've just been so busy... and I had a lot of things come up!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..... Yet.....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weak..........  
  
She was weak..........   
  
She believed him too.............  
  
She believed all the things her father said.  
  
Hearing someone else call her weak made her lose hope.........  
  
Despair.....   
  
Nothing mattered anymore........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl who still sat on the ground. What was wrong wither her? Did he say something he shouldn't have? He stared harder at the girl. Was..... she..... crying? He watched as something wet hit her lap.  
  
'Oh shit I did make her cry. What do I do?!'   
  
Kagome slowly got up and sat down again next to Sango.   
  
She stared at her blank worksheet, finding it more interesting than him.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango spoke, " do you want to hang out after school?" Kagome put on a fake smile, that could full anyone, except Inuyasha.  
  
"Gomen, Sango, I don't think I can."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
Kagome sighed, she didn't to lie to such a nice girl, but she had no choice.  
  
"I have some things to take care of. You see, my dad is sick, and wants me to come home as soon as school is over. And then, I have to rush to the store to get food before he comes home from his doctors appointment." the last part wasn't a lie though.  
  
Sango smiled and nodded her head," okay, but call me if you want." she handed Kagome a piece of paper.  
  
"Hai, I will!"   
  
Inuyasha was once again staring at Kagome, who was once again looking out the window. She had a far away look in her blue eyes. Held with emotion.  
  
Pain being one. Pain that maybe he caused. For the first time ever, Inuyasha actually felt guilty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango made their way to their third period class. It turned out that Inuyasha and Miroku had the same schedule as them. Kagome kept ignoring Inuyasha which was kind of difficult since they sat next to each other most of the time.   
  
The bell rang declaring Homeroom and they all sat down and did..... whatever, just not talk. Kagome and Sango passed notes back and forth.  
  
Sango slid a folded up piece of paper to Kagome, who sat across from her. Slowly Kagome opened it, and read.   
  
'Sux that we have to deal with Miroku and Inu in all our classes.'  
  
Kagome grabbed her pen and scribbled back.   
  
'Yea, I know...... I can't stand Inuyasha, he's so rude! I wish there was a way to tame him. Like say, 'sit' and have him hit the ground automatically! XD'   
  
Sliding it to Sango, she waited patiently for her reply.   
  
Sango giggled, getting the boys attention. She grabbed her pen and wrote back.  
  
'LMAO! That would be so funny! But Miroku is getting on my nerves.... I mean, he doesn't have to grope me!'  
  
Kagome took the note and read. Nodding, she wrote what she had to say.  
  
'Heh, yea. Demo, I think he REALLY likes you. ^^'  
  
As soon as Sango got the note, she blushed. She scribbled back to Kagome.  
  
"IIE!! I don't think he does...... I don't even like him..... he's such a lech.!'  
  
Kagome received the note. Smiling, she wrote back.  
  
'I think you two would make a kawaii couple!' and she drew a Chibi Miroku and Sango holding hands.  
  
When Sango read it, she choked. The boys looked at them curiously. Sango's face was pure red, her right eye twitching, and Kagome was smiling innocently.   
  
"Nani?!?!?!?!" Sango bursted out.  
  
"Heheh!" ^ ^;;  
  
"Sango, control yourself!" The teacher barked.  
  
Sango flushed with embarrassment," Hai! Gomen, Mr. Takenawa!"  
  
The bel rang a second later and Kagome ran out of the door, afraid what Sango would do to her. On her way out, she bumped into someone.   
  
"Ah, gomen ne!" she said in a hurry.   
  
"Such a pretty face!" the boy said.  
  
Kagome blinked, everyone was now behind her.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You are my woman!" The boy yelled and put an arm around her waist.   
  
"NANI!??!?!?!?!" Inuyasha and Kagome both screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm gonna end it here..... again, sorry for not updating, just.... a lot has happened.....  
  
Kagome did not forget what Inuyasha said.... it'll come up again in the next chapter.  
  
Please review!   
  
Ja Ne Minna-san!  
  
::Ramen:: 


End file.
